Dos erizos y una bebé
by Chibibra-saiyajin-evans
Summary: Un día común, un pequeño accidente... Amy queda al cuidado de dos erizos muy peculiares..- Mal Summary
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! bueno este es mi primer fic de Sonic y emm espero que les guste... **

**A si de antemano y de una vez me disculpo si los personajes no son muy buenos o esta mal la redacción, en fin aquí les dejo la historia :)**

**Los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen, son de SEGA**

* * *

**Un día común **

Era una linda mañana en Station Square, hasta que se escuchó el sonido de una explosión que interrumpió la tranquilidad de ese hermoso día

-JOJOJO, que les parece hoy sí dominaré al mundo- un científico con forma de huevo mejor conocido como Dr. Eggman se reía estrepitosamente, mientras una buena cantidad de robots a su mando causaban destrosos en ese lugar

-Ni en tus mejores sueños Eggman- tras la risa de Eggman apareció un erizo azul muy conocido

-Ah, Sonic ya me preguntaba cuando llegarías- comentó el doctor poniendo una cara de... estúpido- es bueno que te presentes a tu funeral

-Ja, eso quisieras

-Pues sí, sí quiero- y después de decir esto el malvado dr. Eggman ordenó a uno de sus robots 'destruir' a Sonic, claro que nuestro héroe no iba a ser destruido por una simple máquina, además de que era más rápido y ágil que aquel robot

-¿Eso es to..- Sonic estaba a punto de burlarse de Eggman cuando unos brazos lo rodearon por el cuello y...

-¡SONIC! ¿por qué me dejaste sola?

-Amy, ahora no- decía Sonic mientras intentaba sacarse de encima a la eriza rosa

-Ow, que tiernos, los destruiré a ambos

-Eso jamás- Sonic continuaba forcejeando con Amy para que lo soltara

-No te dejaré ir mi querido Sonic- y dicho esto Amy se aferró más al cuello de Sonic, así que este se resignó y comenzó a evadir los ataques de los robots que los rodeaban. Todo iba bien hasta que por un pequeño descuido del erizo azul un robot de tamaño considerable los golpeó separándolos, Sonic salió desprendido por los aires y Amy salió disparada en dirección contraria

-¡AH, SONIC!- Amy cerró los ojos esperando el impacto contra el suelo, más este nunca llegó, sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban y la colocaban en el suelo de una forma un poquito brusca, abrió los ojos para ver a su salvador y se encontró con un erizo negro con rojo

-Shadow-el aludido la miró de reojo para luego prepararse e ir a destuir robots cuando- ¡GRACIAS!- Amy abrazó a Shadow mientras que éste la miraba con una venita en la frente y un tic en el ojo

-Sueltame Rose- la eriza se separó avergonzada y Sahdow por fin quedó libre para el combate

-Ey Shadow ¿y ese milagro que te dejas ver?- preguntó Sonic con cierta gracia mientras saltaba en las cabezas de los robots

-¿Acaso te importa faker?- respondió secamente

-Epa- Sonic evadió un rayo- solo preguntaba no te enojes

-Hump, ya cállate

Después de unos cuantos minutos Shadow y Sonic ya habían acabado con todo el 'ejército' de Eggman , Amy los esperaba y cuando tocaron el suelo corrió junto a ellos y vio a Eggman con fastidio

-Ganaron ésta vez- el loco doctor hizo ademán de retirarse, pero luego se giró e hizo una mueca... extraña y miró con odio a los tres erizos- o tal vez no jajajaja- Eggman precionó un botón de su nave y de una pequeña manguera se disparó humo de color rojo que se dirigió presisamente hacia los erizos. Sonic y Shadow lo esquivaron, pero Amy no corrió con la misma suerte y el humo la envolvió completa

-¡Amy!- Sonic vio preocupado el lugar donde se encontraba su amiga

-¡Rose!- para sorpresa de Sonic Shadow también demostró preocupación por la chica

El grito de ambos erizos se escuchó en todo el lugar y en el sitio donde anteriormente se encontraba Amy solo estaban sus ropas

-¿Rojo?, el humo debía ser gris que raro- murmuraba el científico

Sonic se acercó hasta donde estaban las ropas de Amy pensando en lo peor y Shadow de un solo golpe destruyó la nave de Eggman mandándolo a la Patagonia*

-¿A..amy?- de pronto un bultito se removió entre el vestido rojo que estaba en el suelo y de ahí salió una linda bebé de color rosa y enormes ojos color esmeralda -¿Que te hicieron?- entonces Sonic la tomó en brazos a lo que la pequeña comenzó a llorar, en su deseperació el erizo azul agitó a la bebé y la zarandeó para ver si se callaba: ERROR , la bebé comenzó a llorar más fuerte. Justo en ese momento Shadow se acercaba y Sonic no hizo otra cosa que pasarle la bebé al erizo negro

-¿Que crees que hacer faker?- chibi Amy se quedó callada al sentir que pasaba de unos brazos a otros, mientras Shadow buscaba alguna anomalía en la pequeña

-No hice nada, solo la cargué y comenzó a llorar

-Sí seguro más bien se asustó con tu horrible rostro de faker

-¡Oye!

-¡Ta!- en lo que los 'mayores' discutían la bebé aprovechó y jaló una de las orejas de Shadow

-No hagas eso Rose- el erizo negro alejó un poco a la niña de su cabeza

-¿Y ahora qué?

-La cuidarás- entonces la bebé fue regresada a los brazos de Sonic

-¿Por qué yo?

-Es tu novia

-¡No es mi novia!- gritó Sonic algo sonrojado

-Ese no es mi problema- Shadow sacó su esmeralda y se dispuso a irse de ahí- Chaos..

-Espera

-¡QUÉ!

-Ayudame- lo miró con ojos de suplica

-No

-Por favor

-No

-Anda ¿si?

-¿Qué gano a cambio?

-Mi eterna gratitud

-Olvidalo- nuevamente sacó su esmeralda

-NO, espera haré lo que tu quieras- ante eso Shadow movó las orejas y se giró hacia Sonic imaginándose más de mil maneras de acabar con su 'rival'

-¿Lo que sea?

-S..sí- después de tanta discusión y ruegos por parte de nuestro héroe azul, la bebé Amy comenzó a inquietarse y pues...

-BBUUAAAAA!

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

**Bueno este fue el primer capitulo ¿les gustó?**

**Seré sincera no se si alguien lea esto pero me gustaría que comentaran yo acepto críticas y comentarios, sobre todo para mejorar o en todo caso olvidarme de este fic y borrarlo :) ... en fin me gustaría saber su opinión **

**Se despide Chibibra ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! muchas gracias por sus reviews :) ahh y bueno en fin no los entretengo...**

**Los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen, son de SEGA**

* * *

**¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? **

La pequeña bebé lloraba y se removía en los brazos de Sonic y éste estaba al borde del llanto también...

Por un lado Sonic se sentía mal consigo mismo pues le había fallado a sus amigos al no proteger a Amy, el la quería, sí, pero como una buena amiga ¿verdad?, en todo caso se supone que su deber es proteger a los demás a toda costa y ahora que había fallado en algo como eso, ¿cómo vería a los demás a la cara?... no podía evitar culparse por no tener más cuidado, por no haber apartado a Amy, por no haber previsto la trampa de Eggman...

-"No se como Amy, pero te regresaré a la normalidad"- pensó el erizo azul

Por otra parte Shadow estaba igual o peor que Sonic, sí, también Shadow apreciaba a esa niña, claro tenía sus razones... Esa chiquilla le brindaba una sensación de paz, las pocas veces que había hablado con Rose se había dado cuanta de que era una gran amiga y no una chiquilla empalagosa e infantil, al principio creyó estar enamorado de ella, sin embargo se dió cuenta que lo que sentía era un amor fraternal, la quería... pero como su hermanita menor, claro que eso no lo admitiría, mucho menos en público... y ahora también se sentía culpable por no haberla protegido

-"Rose, esto no se quedará así, es una promesa"-ese fue el pensamiento del erizo negro

-BUA!- el llanto de Amy sacó de sus pensamientos a ambos erizos

-Ya, Amy no llores, no llores- decía Sonic meciéndola de arriba hacia abajo, Shadow rodó los ojos y le arrebató la bebé a Sonic

-Eres un idiota- y dicho esto meció a Amy pero con cuidado para que se calmara y así lo logró, la chibi se fue quedando dormida en sus brazos

-Ya Shadow, parece que Amy fuera tu pequeña hermana jeje- ante ese comentario Shadow se sonrojó y se dió la vuelta

-Hmp, cierra la boca faker

-Que genio tienes, bueno ¿y donde cuidaremos a Amy?

-¿Cómo que donde?

-Sí, pues verás en mi casa es algo peligroso y bueno creo que en su casa nos mataría si husmeamos por ahí y se da cuenta

-No estarás insinuando que en la mía- Shadow entrecerró los ojos- jamás te dejaría entrar a mí propiedad faker

-Jo, anda Shadow hazlo por Amy

-No, además ¿por qué no se lo pides a alguno de tus amigos?

-Bueno te considero mi amigo y pues Tails no está, se fue de vacaciones con Cream y Vainilla y Knucles no creo que quiera ayudarnos, suponiendo que estará peleando con Rouge todo el día- digamos que esa explicación por parte de Sonic dejó con la palabra en la boca a Shadow

* * *

Así se la pasaron unas dos horas poniendo excusas y pretextos hasta que al final Shadow accedió, claro amenazó y maldijo a Sonic y a todos sus 'inútiles' amigos. Llegaron a casa de Shadow y...

-Wow, tu casa es distinta a lo que yo pensaba- comentó Sonic paseándose como niño chiquito por todos los rincones de la casa del erizo negro

-¿Qué esperabas faker?, armas por todos lados y sangre en las paredes, porque eso se puede arreglar si te ofreces como voluntario- comentó de manera sádica a lo que el amante de los Chili dogs tragó grueso y se quedó callado- pon atención a lo que te voy a decir, tengo que salir a arreglar unos asuntos

-¿De qué tipo?

-No te importa, como sea regresaré más tarde lo único que te voy a decir es que no toques nada- y con eso Shadow se dió la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero antes- o te mato- sacó su esmeralda y desapareció dejando atrás a un Sonic pálido y a una bebé despertándose

-Será mejor no provocarlo, ah veo que ya despertaste Amy- Sonic se acercó a un sofá negro que había ahí y se sentó con la bebé abrazada-agg que hambre tengo tanta acción en un solo día me esta matando... pero de hambre jeje- la bebé miraba atentamente a Sonic como esperando a que hiciera algo o no, en todo caso es que sus miradas se encontraron y la niña solo sonrió y dió unos pequeños aplausos en señal de alegría

-Ata ata brr

-No te entiendo, pero mira quédate aquí y ahora regreso- Sonic sentó a la bebé en el gran sillón y se fue a donde se supone que estaría la cocina- me pregunto si tendrá chili dogs

Creo que todos sabemos que un bebé es bastante curioso, más si este bebé es Amy Rose, la niña se bajó del sillón intentó ponerse de íe pero sus débiles piernas no la pudieron sostener y cayó de sentón al suelo, ahogó un pequeño gemidito de dolor y se puso a gatear (explorar) por toda la casa. Gateo y gateo y recorrió una gran distancia (osea la mitad de la sala de la casa de Shadow) y se sentó a descansar para después seguir con su 'aventura'

**En la cocina **

-Um, que rico glup- Sonic se reamía los labios mientras se metía otro bocadillo a la boca, despreocupado de la vida: Se había olvidado de chibi Amy

**Con Amy**

-Upa- la bebé rosa había llegado con muchos esfuerzos a las escaleras, las miró por un momento y decidió subir. Una manita primero, la otra después, un piecito primero, el otro después (**N/A: **es cierto un bebe puede subir escaleras, lo digo porque mi hermana subía las escaleras cuando tenía unos 6 meses *_*)... Y luego de una dura escalada Amy llegó al segundo piso, la curiosidad de Amy la llevó hasta una de las habitaciones de la casa de Shadow, más específicamente a la habitación de éste- acha gurr- la niña se sentó y se metió el dedo a la boca mientras miraba con los ojos bien abiertos toda la habitación. No había nada fuera de lo común, una cama, un pequeño escritorio negro, un estante con unos cuantos libros, el closet, una repisa con dos Colt M1911 y una ventana... abierta

-Eshe- Una palomita se poso en el marco de la ventana, entonces Amy llegó hasta ahí (**N/A:** si lo se es tonto pero se me secó el cerebro :P) y quiso tomar al pobre animalito...

**Con Sonic **

-Ñam, que lleno estoy- salió de la cocina y se fue a la sala, se sentó y justo al momento de sentarse algo le pico el trasero y se dió el parón enseguida- ¿pero que es esto?- tomó el objeto que estaba en el sillón y se dió cuenta que era el brochesito que traía chibi Amy- ah creo que esto es de Amy- cerró los ojos y luego los abrió asustado- ¡AMY!- se tomó la cabeza entre las manos y comenzó a correr alrededor de los muebles de la sala, gritó el nombre de Amy le dijo toc-toc para ver si respondía pero nada- por Dios Amy no me hagas esto

Un brillo lo ensegueció y después de adaptar su vista se dió cuenta que Shadow había regresado- oh no

-¿Qué me ves faker?- el erizo negro se cruzó de brazos y miró molesto a Sonic, sin embargo se dió cuenta de que algo hacía falta en esa habitación-¿Donde esta Rose?

-Err..- sonic se puso la mano tras la cabeza y soltó una risilla nerviosa- se perdió- eso sonó más como una pregunta que una respuesta

-Ah... QUE COSA-Shadow tomó a Sonic del cuello y lo zarandeó- No es posible que tu estupidez sea tan grende como para no poder vigilar a una bebé

CRASH... el sonido de algo que caía se escuchó en la parte de arriba, tanto Sonic como Shadow se miraron y subieron como rayo hasta la habitación del último a ver lo que había sucedido

-¡AAHH!

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí le dejo, ¿que les pareció?, acepto críticas y comentarios :)**

**¿Que sucedió con Amy?**

**Se despide Chibibra ;)**

**PD: No se cuando pueda actualizar así que de una vez a todos los que lean o no mi fic les deseo un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo :) ... perdon por la demora en serio pero literalmente me arrastraron para que saliera de viaje pero ya estoy aquí... y bueno aqui esta la contii**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews que me incitan a seguir con esta historia :3**

**Los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen, son de SEGA**

* * *

**De compras... tenemos que encontrar una cura**

-AHH!- si ese fue un grito de niña, pero no lo dio exactamente una niña, sino Sonic y Shadow al ver a chibi Amy colgada de una palomita que intentaba escapar de sus brazos, lo que provocaría que la niña se cayera por la ventana

-No Amy bajate de ahí- Sonic corrió y tomó a Amy justo antes de que se cayera-uff por poco

PLAF

Shadow le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Sonic y le quitó a Amy de los brazos

-Estúpido faker

-Oye no es para que me golpees-Sonic se sobó la cabeza y le arrebató la bebé a Shadow-¿verdad que no?- esta vez se dirigió a Amy mientras hacía una cara graciosa provocando que se riera... para luego comenzar a llorar

-BUUAA!

-¿Y ahora qué?

-A mí no me mires es tu novia

-Que no es mi novia- protestó el erizo azul con un notorio sonrojo en la cara-hmm seguro que tiene hambre

-Pues dale de comer genio- se burló Shadow

-Ya... ¿qué comen los bebés?-ante ese comentario Shadow cayó estilo ánime y con una gota en la cabeza

-Hmp- el erizo negro se cruzo de brazos y le dio la espalda a su 'rival'

-Bueno entonces vamos a comprarle su comida

-¿Vamos?-Shadow se giró hacia Sonic y alzó una ceja exigiendo una respuesta

-Claro, yo, tu y la pequeña Amy

-El burro por delante

-Pasale- contestó Sonic en broma y pues lo que pasó fue lo siguiente:

1.- Shadow con una vena en la frente

2.-Sonic retrocede un poco

3.-Shadow toma a Amy en brzos y la pone en su cama

4.-Sonic reza todo lo que se sabe

5.- Shadow carga una de las pistolas y apunta hacia Sonic comenzando a disparar

Finalmente Sonic sale corriendo cubriendo su cabeza y evitando las balas de la pistola

* * *

Luego de la 'balacera' en casa de Shadow, los tres erizos salieron rumbo al centro comercial, bueno uno a regañadientes y refunfuñando

-La próxima vez no fallaré faker- siseo molesto

-Ya, ya te dije que lo siento-Sonic iba cargando a chibi Amy y esta estaba de lo lindo entretenida viendo a su alrededor

-Agu eshe tap

-¿Donde esta la bebé?- y Sonic seguía haciendo gestos para que Amy se riera mientras Shadow se alejaba un poco para evitar pasar vergüenzas con el faker

-"Lo que hago por ti Rose"-pensó el erizo negro

Los tres erizos entraron al centro comercial, ganando muchas miradas curiosas algo que Shadow no tomó como bueno

-Que estan mirando- susurró de forma tétrica causando que todos los curiosos se alejaran rápidamente de ellos

-Shadow eres un amargado

-Hmp- el aludido volvió a sacar su arma

-Era broma jeje- Sonic se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente y corrió hasta la entrada del supermercado

-Señor, ¿quiere un carrito para su bebé?- un joven que seguramente trabajaba en el local se acercó amablemente a Sonic y le ofreció un cochecito para que pusiera a Amy

-Eh.. gracias

-Uhm taa

-Tranquila Amy ya estamos aquí

-Date prisa faker que no tengo tu tiempo- dijo Shadow apareciendo detrás de Sonic

Llegaron hasta la zona de productos para bebé y despues de reñir un rato sobre que comprarle a la bebé se dispuesieron a ir a la caja para pagar los productos, cuando chocaron con una señora enorme y gorda, ella los miró con curiosidad y se acercó hasta chibi Amy, la cargó y le hizo mimos. Ante eso Sonic solo sonrió y Shadow rodó los ojos desesperado

-Aw que ternura ¿quien es el padre?- ante esa pregunta Shadow y Sonic se miraron nerviosamente- ah ya veo son una de esas parejas- como respuesta Sonic quedó helado con lo que escuchó y Shadow... bueno digamos que uno de los anaqueles que estaba ahí la pagó, al estar tan furioso el erizo negro golpeo el estante y lo mandó al otro extremo de local, la gorda malpensada dejó a Amy en el carrito y salió corriendo de ahí junto con las otras personas que estaba cerca de ellos

* * *

Después del incidente del centro comercial, Sonic, Shadow y chibi Amy llegaron a casa del segundo, con mucho trabajo le dieron de comer ya que a pesar de ser una bebé Amy era terca y difícil de tratar. Horas después de la batalla de comida Shadow y Sonic estaban en la sala y Amy estaba dormida en los brazos del primero

-Debemos encontrar una solución, ella no puede quedarse así

-No me digas

-Veamos- Sonic colocó una de sus manos en su mentón y se puso a pensar- Tails no etá por lo que no nos podrá ayudar

-Así que la única cosa que nos queda es ir con el huevon

-Exacto, ese doctor debe tener la cura y tenemos que ir lo más pronto posible

-Ese loco no se la va a acabar- la sonrisa macabra de Shadow le heló la sangre al erizo azul

-Ehh si ahhmm- bostezó- ya tengo sueño creo que es hora de dormir- y comenzó a subir las escaleras

-¿A donde crees que vas faker?-Shadow lo detuvo y segundos después Sonic estaba afuera de la casa del erizo negro golpeando la puerta

-Shadow no puedes dejarme aquí... SHADOW!

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

**Y ¿les gustó? ya saben que yo acepto críticas y comentarios :) **

**¿Qué pasará con Sonic? ¿Que con la gorda del centro comercial? ¿Porqué Shadow gritó como niña al mismo tiempo que Sonic? **

**Esas y más preguntas en este fic jajaja **

**Se despide Chibibra ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! :3 bueno bueno GRACIAS por sus reviews OwO, y también por sus consejos... algo se me olvida 8B ah sí claro una ACLARACION: este fic NO es un Sonadow :) espero que me entiendan y no se molesten... T/T buenoo sigamos con este fic **

**Los personajes de Sonic no me pertenecen, son de SEGA**

* * *

**La guarida de Eggman, no podemos llevar a Amy **

-Bien en marcha- después de la tranquila noche que Sonic pasó en golpeando la puerta de Shadow y que éste le lanzara una granada para que se fuera ambos erizos se preparaban para ir a 'negociar' con Eggman sobre la cura para Amy

-Faker, ¿no se te olvida algo?

-Hem, no ya desayune- contestó simplemente Sonic

-Para que me molesto- susurró Shadow con molestia-te lo pongo más fácil faker, ¿crees que la guarida de ese loco es un parque de juegos?

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas la última vez que...-Sonic fue callado por el puño de Shadow-¡AH! oye ¿porque me pegas?- reclamó el erizo azul muy enfadado a lo que Shadow solo señaló a Amy que estaba de lo lindo jugando con sus manos (**N/A:¿QuE? un bebe se entretiene con lo que sea OwO o ¿no?**)

-Ahh, ya se a lo que te refieres- Sonic asumió posición de pensar y chasqueó los dedos, producto de su genial idea- tu la cuidas y yo voy por la cura

-Ah no, ¿acaso tengo cara de niñera?-el erizo negro entrecerró los ojos molesto, Sonic abrió la boca para responder pero inmediatamente la cerró al ser apuntado con una pistola

-Je, no te enojes y si... ¿la llevamos a una guardería?

-Nunca creí que diría esto, pero buena idea faker

-Lo se- entonces Shadow tomó a Amy en brazos y se la entregó a Sonic

-Llévala entonces

-¿Y por qué yo?

-Porque te lo ordeno

-Bien

Sonic salió corriendo de la casa de Shadow y en menos de un minuto ya estaba en el centro frente a una guardería, entró y dos muchachas se le acercaron, al verlo gritaron emocionadas

-WAA ¡es Sonic!

-Mira tiene algo en sus brazos

-Em, hola, ¿podrían hecerme un favor?

-Lo que quieras

-Gracias, este puedo dejar a...- Sonic se quedó callado, no podía decir que la bebé era Amy Rose, ¿cómo reaccionarían?- a la hermana de mi amigo aquí?

-Claro no hay problema- contestaron las chicas en unisono

-Solo una pregunta ¿quien es tu amigo?

-Ah es Shadow

-¿El erizo negro con cara de homicida?-erizo veloz no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante aquel comentario

-Si ese mismo

-No puedo creer que tenga una hermana- una de las muchcas miró a chibi Amy y ésta sólo le sonrio- es tan adorable

-Si, eh bueno se las encargo, me tengo que ir

-No te preocupes, esta chiquita esta en buenas manos

-NOS VEMOS- gritó Sonic desde muy lejos

-ADIOS- repondieron las muchachas

* * *

**5 minutos después...**

**Base de Eggman **

-Jojojo, este plan ahora no fallará, estoy seguro de eso- el hombre huevo se reía como el desquiciado que era- ahora sí, Sonic the hedgehog estará acabado

-No estes tan seguro Eggman- al estar tan distraido, el dr. eggman no se percató de que no estaba sólo

-¡SONIC!, ¿a qué se debe tu presencia?

-Venimos por una cura para Amy

-¿Venimos?- el dr. loco... eggman se giró lentamente cuando eschucó un clic detrás suyo. Ahí estaba Shadow cruzado de brazos, con el ceño fruncido, mirándolo-Sha..Shadow

-Ahora danos el antídoto

-Jojojo, jamás

-Piénsalo dos veces- siseo el erizo con vetas rojas mientras cargaba el arma que había traído consigo

-Glup, calma Shadow, no se ni de qué antídoto hablan- se excusó el huevo humano (**N/A:** No lo malpiensen eh? :P)

-¿No?-Shadow levantó una ceja y aputó hacia Eggman

-Espera Shadow- Sonic lo detuvo- dice la verdad

-¿Y tú como lo sabes faker?

-Solo lo sé- Shadow resopló molesto y bajó su arma, entonces Sonic se giró hacia Eggaman y lo tomó del cuello de su camisa- el humo rojo ¿recuerdas?

-Ah, si... debiá ser...

-No nos interesa, has un antídoto

-No, jojojo- a pesar de la situación Eggman no se dignaba a cooperar con los erizos, así que Shadow decidió tomar cartas en el asunto-así que olvídalo bola de pelos azul, te doy cinco segundos para que me sueltes

-Y yo te daré tres para que hagas una cura-en ese momento el erizo negro se tronaba los nudillos dispuesto a darle un 'incentivo' al psicópata doctor

-ALTO, bien bien haré una cura

-Pero sin trampas doc- Sonic soltó a Eggman y suspiró aliviado

* * *

**En la guardería**

-Que nena tan bonita- dijo una de las muchachas mientras restregaba su mejilla con la de Amy

-Uhm eshe

-Ow, es tan tierna

-Si, no puedo creer que sea pariente del otro erizo- comentó la segunda chica

-Bueno, el otro también tiene lo suyo ¿no?

-Sofy, no me digas que el negrito se te hace guapo

-Ash, Jaquie, yo no dije eso, solo que si lo piensas bien Shaton, Shamow...

-¿Shadow?

-Eso, ah de tener lo suyo

-Como sea, lo bueno es que esta lindura no se parece a él, ¿verdad?- cargó a Amy y le hizo gestos graciosos

* * *

**Base de Eggman**

**-**Achu- Shadow estornudó y de pronto lo invadió una sensación, como si estuvieran hablando de él

-Salud

-Hmp

.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

**Y bien ¿que les pareció? acepto críticas y comentarios :)**

**¿Les dará Eggman la cura? ¿De donde saca Shadow sus armas? ¿Que con la chica que no piensa que Shadow también es LINDO? :3**

**Se despide Chibibra ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, hola! bueenoo muchas gracias por sus reviews :) enserio jeje y etto como sea ya aqui les dejo la contii **

**Los personajes Sonic no me pertenecen, son de SEGA**

* * *

**Misión cumplida, ¿final feliz? **

**Base de Eggman**

-Jojojo soy un genio

-Si, si ¿ya esta lista la cura doc?- preguntó Sonic muy impáciente

-No- ante esta respuesta Sonic cayó de espaldas y Shadow, bueno él solo rodo los ojos y nuevamente le dio un golpecillo en la cabeza a Eggman- quiero decir ya casi esta listo- el hombre huevo río nervioso ante la mirada asesina de Shadow

Unas cuantas horas más, Sonic estaba amarrado de un pilar del laboratorio, Shadow estaba sentado frente a él y comía Chilli dogs frente al héroe azul, no es que esto fuera un manjar para él, pero valía la pena torturar al 'faker'

-Jo, Shadow no seas así dame uno- Sonic pataleaba y pataleaba pero no tenía éxito en su intento por soltarse

-Olvidalo faker- y dicho esto el erizo negro se llevó un Chilli dog a la boca no sin antes pasarlo cerca de la cara de Sonic

-JOJO, ejem al fin he terminado

-Al fin, ahora danos la cura Eggman- demandó el erizo azul

-Alto, antes de eso Shadow debe prometer que mi salud tanto física como moral estará intacta- dijo el dr Eggman mirando a Shadow con miedo, éste solo suspiró y le arrebató la cura al panzón

-Ya cállese- Shadow estuvo a punto de irse, pero se dio cuenta de que se olvidaba de un insignificante detalle- faker

-¿Si?- Sonic miró a Shadow con la esperanza de que lo liberara

-¿Donde esta Rose?- y sus esperanzas fueron aniquiladas, aunque no del todo

-No te lo diré- ahora el erizo de vetas rojas fue quien cayó de espaldas, se golpeó la frente-claro que si me liberas- Sonic the hedgehog no era tonto, y si algo había aprendido de Amy Rose, ese algo era el chantaje

-Pequeña rata, esta bien- Shadow lanzó un chaos spear y en un santiamen Sonic quedó liberado- vamos faker

-Claro, amargado- susurró Sonic después de ser liberado

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Err... no jjaja ¿vamos por Amy?

-Hmp

Ambos erizos salieron de la base de Eggman, dejándo al loco doctor bastante confundido y asustado

-Ja, esos dos me las pagarán jojojo de eso me encargo yo- entonces el dr se quedó callado un momento- tal vez debí decirles que le pusieran ropa a la niña antes de darle la cura- pero luego se carcajeó- JOJOJOJOJO no conociendo a esa chiquilla de seguro no la cuentan JOJOJO

* * *

**En la guardería **

-BUUAAA!- chibi Amy lloraba muy lastimosa, nada la calmaba, Sofy y Jaquelin estaban al borde de la histeria

-¿Cómo es posible que tenga esos pulmones?

-BUAA!

-No no, bebé ya no llores nena, seguro que el desnaturalizado de tu hermano pronto viene por ti- en ese momento Amy dejó de llorar, pero solo para tomar una profunda bocanada de aire y reanudar su llanto, pero para fortuna de las chicas y para desgracias de Shadow, ambos erizos entraron corriendo por la puerta del local discutiendo

-Admítelo Shadow, te gané

-Ni en tus mejores sueños faker, gané yo

-Que no

-Hmp

-Shadow gané yo- dijo Sonic haciendo berrinche

-Como sea, yo no peleo con mocosos

-Bie.. ¡Oye!

-TU- ambas chicas se abalanzaron hacia Shadow, que al estar tan 'ocupado' haciendo enojar a Sonic no las vio venir- ¿¡PERO QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES?!

-Pero de que...- el erizo negro no pudo terminar su frase ya que lo interrumpieron }

-Eres un irresponsable, ¿como es que tu puedes ser pariente de esta preciosura?- una de las chicas más específicamente Sofy, cargó a Amy y se la puso enfrente a Shadow- es más no creo que ella deba de estar al cuidado de alguien como tú

-Si, Sofy tiene razón, además tienes cara de mgdndf- en ese momento Sonic paró de reír ya que él, ya sabía los problemas que Shadow tendría, entonces decidió poinerle fin a eso y tapó la boca de la otra chica con una mano antes de que realmente Shadow cometiera un homicidio

-Faker...- ese siseo lo dijo todo

-Es.. escucha Shadow no te pongas así

!- y el llanto de Amy salvó a Sonic de su funeral

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto el casi difunto

-No sabemos, ha estado así desde hace un rato, pero es obvio que no tiene hambre, y su pañal está limpio, quizas es por la cara de ese emo- esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Shadow casi aniquila a las chicas, pero el héroe azulado sacó de ahí a la bebé y a un muy enojado Shadow, salvando a las chicas de una muerte segura

* * *

Así llegaron a casa de Shadow y decidieron darle la cura, sin embargo la niña se negaba a beberla, entonces optaron por esperar un poco a que la pequeña se clamara

-mmm- entonces Sonic tomó a Amy en brazos- hola Amy, ¿quien es una bebé chillona eh?- en ese momento la eriza rosa dejó de llorar y con su pequeña manita atrapó el dedo de Sonic

-¡ker!- gritó Amy sonriente, Shadow se rió mentalmente ya que supo lo que la niña quiso decir

"Tomate esa faker"-pensó Shadow con una cara de satisfacción-"el sabor de la venganza"

-¿Qu..e que dijiste?- preguntó Sonic muy atónito

-¡ker!- la niña volvió a repetir sonriente _esa_ palabra, entonces el erizo azul le dió la bebé a Shadow y se sentó en una esquina con un aura negra rodeándolo

-Faker, me dijo faker...- susurraba Sonic

-JA, estúpido FAKER

-¡Dow!- en ese momento la bebé tomó una de las orejas de Shadow y la jaló

-Re.. repitelo Rose- una sensación de... ¿cómo decirlo? alegría, o bueno eso era lo que sentía el erizo de púas rojas en esos momentos

-¡Dow!

-Todo es tu culpa- justo en ese instante Sonic salió de su 'depresión' y señaló a Shadow de manera acusatoria- por tu culpa cree que me llamo faker

-hmp, te lo mereces por tonto

-No es cierto

-¡ker!

-¿Lo vez?, FAKER- Shadow se burlaba de Sonic y éste solo hacía berrinches

-NNOOOO, SOY SONIC, SO-NIC- Sonic se señalaba a él mismo mientras observaba a la pequeña Amy, pero ella solo se reía de él- ah, mejor intentemos darle la cura

-Uf, es la segunda idea que se te ocurre, me sorpendes faker

-Hum- Sonic solo le sacó la lengua a Shadow y se cruzó de brazos

Después de la disputa, le dieron la posión a Amy y la dejaron en el sofá esperando por algún resultado, pero pasaban los minutos y nada

-Eggman nos engañó

-Maldito loco, lo mataré yo mismo

Pero en ese momento una mini explosión los sacó de dudas y se giraron para ver que había sucedido, claro que se arrepintieron de voltear. Un humo de color morado se esparció por toda la sala dejándo ver a una eriza rosa de unos 15 años en... ropa interior

-¿Qué paso?- entonces la chica se dió cuenta de que no estaba sola- ah chicos, hola me podrían decir lo que ocurrió?

-...

-¿Sonic?- el erizo azul solo la miraba sonrojado-¿Shadow?- y el erizo negro la miraba atontado-¿Qué rayos les pasa?, acaso tengo algo en...- Amy se miró así misma y se dió cuenta del _problema, _ahí si que su cara fue todo un poema, le dió un tic en el ojo y-...

-¡AAAHHHH!, pervertidos- estiró su brazo e hizo que apareciera su preciado piko piko, hasta ese momento ambos erizos salieron de su ensoñación y su cra cambió a una de total terror

-Al..alto Amy no no no ahhh-la eriza rosa golpeo a Sonic tan fuerte que salió disparado directo a la calle, luego miró a Shadow quien pensaba escapar con un Chaos control

-Ni lo pienses- y otro martillaso

-Para tener ser tan pequeña tiene mucha fuerza- musitó Shadow mientras se ponía de pie

-urg ¿tú crees?- Sonic lo imitó

-VENGAN AQUI, ESPEREN A QUE ME PONGA DESCENTE Y LOS MATARÉ... PERVERTIDOS

-Hum, más vale aquí corrió que aquí murió

-Faker, estoy de acuerdo contigo

.

.

.

Al final solamente se vieron a dos siluetas corriendo,mientras que una pequeña figura los perseguía con un martillo en alto gritando: "pervertidos" o "libidinosos asquerosos"

Claro cabe destacar que ambos erizos estaban contentos porque su Amy Rose había vuelto y su tarea de niñeras había finalizado... por ahora

**¿FIN?**

* * *

**WOOWW terminé, creo que es el primer fic que termino y y bueno snif T_T, waaaa estoy tan feliz **

**Je OwO bueno muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leyeron este fic, y pues saludos jajaja :) no leeremos luego **

**Se despide Chibibra ;) **


End file.
